Saat Hujan Turun
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Chapter 5 : No Title. "Firasat buruk akan apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua jiwa berbeda spesies tersebut. "Fujoshi nyasar." "Haaah?"
1. Raining Hard's

The second stupid idea!!!

Nih Baka, puas lo gw buatin ByaRuki perwujutan nilai Kimia gw? (Ngambil bangku buat remed kimia berikutnya) apa entar ada yang ketiga ya T0T

Huwaa… kini Rui mau ngetik soal ulum buat 2 kelas berbeda, mulai jam delapan… KAA-SAN JAHAT!!!! Kapan Rui bias pulang kalo sebanyak ini T-T

Bleach punya Tite Kubo, please read and review.

Have,,, fun?

* * *

Malam yang hening di mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Angin malam yang dingin bertiup dan membuat suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergerak. Menggantikan orkestra para jangkring yang malam ini tak menyanyikan lagunya sama sekali.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek terduduk di depan pintu masuk sembari memandangi langit malam yang tertutup awan kelabu, menyembunyikan bulan dan bintang malam ini. Ia tak memperdulikan angin malam yang bertiup. Karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada satu tanya...

"Nii-sama, kenapa beliau belum pulang?" bisik gadis itu pelan. Saat tengah terlelap dalam lamunannya seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Rukia-sama, sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar. Sudah malam, Byakuya-sama pasti tidak akan senang bila anda sakit," tawar pelayan itu. Rukia mendelik ke arah wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit kok. Kau kembalilah ke dalam dan beristirahat, aku akan masuk dua jam lagi."

"Tapi Rukia-sama..."

"Masuklah, aku tidak akan sakit."

"Ha...Hai'," pelayan itu kembali masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Rukia dengan perasaan was-was, takut bila majikannya itu sakit karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Apalagi kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Rukia tidan menoleh ke belakang saat dirasanya wanita itu sudah tak ada di belakangnya. Dihelanya nafas pelan. Bola mata violetnya kembali menatap pintu gerbang kediaman Kuchiki. Menanti munculnya sosok seorang pria yang merupakan kakak iparnya.

Cemas? Mungkin. Karena Byakuya mengatakan bahwa tadi pagi ia pergi untuk rapat di kantor divisi satu, namun sampai sekarang ia belum kembali dan itu membuat Rukia cemas. Memang ada kemungkinan Byakuya pergi menjalankan tugas. Tapi kalau hal itu benar ia pasti akan memberi laporan pada para tetua Kuchiki dan menunjuk pengganti tugasnya terlebih dahulu.

Malam kian larut, setetes demi setetes air mulai turun membasahi Soul Society. Namun Rukia tak beranjak dari tempat-nya. Terus menanti hingga pria itu muncul. Mata violetnya mulai berat untuk terbuka penuh, hampir tertutup penuh bila bayangan yang ditunggunya tak kunjung muncul.

"Nii-sama!" ucap Rukia saat bayangan yang baru saja melewati gerbang kediaman Kuchiki itu terlihat jelas. Sosok Byakuya yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan menghampirinya.

"Oh, konbanwa Ruki-chan," sapa Byakuya sembari melambai di dalam siraman air hujan yang kian deras.

Rukia terdiam. Berusaha memproses ucapan Byakuya di otaknya. Chan? Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Byakuya dengan sapaan seperti itu.

"Ruki-chan, aku rindu!" pekik Byakuya penuh semangat dan memeluk Rukia seperti anak kecil yang minta ditimang oleh ibunya.

- Rukia POV -

Nii-sama memelukku dengan erat. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi instingku memperingatkanku bahwa aku akan menyesal bila tidak pergi secepatnya dari dalam dekapan Nii-sama.

Hujan gerimis sudah menjadi hujan badai yang cukup lebat, samar aku mengendus bau sake dari tubuh Nii-sama.

Insting dan akal sehatku sudah mengumpul saat kurasakan sesuatu yang kurus dan dingin menyentuh bagian bawahku.

"Ni-Nii-sama?" tanyaku terbata saat kurasakan benda yang kurus itu mulai membelai-belai bagian bawahku. Membuatku terbuai akan sensasi geli yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Mulai memudarkan kesadaran akan apa yang tengah terjadi, bila petir tak menyadarkan diriku lagi.

Cepat-cepat kuhempaskan tubuh yang tengah memelukku itu, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah yang basah di bawah siraman hujan.

Pintu tak dapat terbuka, kelihatannya seperti terkunci. Tapi siapa? Bukankah pelayan tadi tahu aku ada di luar? Atau... pelayan yang lain?

Tapi masa bodoh! Nii-sama ada dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tak mau berdiam saja. Apalagi saat memelukku tadi Nii-sama memberikan petunjuk bahwa dia akan melakukan hal 'itu' padaku.

Kubiarkan tetesan air turun menghujam tubuhku yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Pakaian tidurku yang tipis mulai tembus pandang, mengecap tubuhku secara transparant tanpa pakaian dalam. Bagus, aku malah memperburuk keadaan dengan kebiasaanku yang satu ini.

Pandanganku terus berkeliling, berharap Nii-sama yang masih ada dalam keadaan mabuk itu tak menemukanku.

Tapi kurasa aku salah, karena Nii-sama sudah membelenggu tanganku sebelum aku menyadari keberadaannya di belakangku.

"Ruki-chan, dingin nih," ucap Nii-sama dengan nada manja. Nada yang baru pertama kali kudengar.

Nii-sama memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan melanjutkan hal yang tadi ia lakukan saat kesadaranku belum datang.

Dengan lembut ia mengelus bagian paling sensitive-ku dan membuat rasa geli bercampur nikmat menjalari tubuhku. Aku tak bisa berbicara apapun, Nii-sama menutup mulutku dengan kuluman yang cukup ganas.

Jemari Nii-sama yang kurus mulai menusuk ke dalam. Agak sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan terasa begitu nikmat.

Tangan Nii-sama yang satu lagi pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu menyelinap ke dalam pakaian tidurku dan mencubiti payudaraku.

Samar aku merasa sesuatu yang cukup keras membentur pinggangku. Apa itu... kayu?

"Hah... ngh... Nii-sama..." desahku saat kuluman Nii-sama terlepas. Aku sudah tak memikirkan siraman air hujan yang bagaikan siraman batu menimpat tubuhku dan Nii-sama. Kesadaranku sudah hilang sepenuhnya, birahi yang menguasai.

Nii-sama mengeluarkan jemarinya yang sejak tadi mengaduk-aduk bagian vitalku itu.  
Jemari yang diselubungi cairan yang mirip lendir. Nii-sama terlihat menyeringai penuh kepuasan, tentunya dengan bau sake yang menguar ditemani bau lembah dari hujan.  
Belenggu tanganku sudah terlepas, membuatku bebas untuk melepaskan Kenseikan di rambut Nii-sama. Tapi niatku untuk melepasnya terhenti saat sensasi lain terasa di bagian V ku.

Aku menyibakkan bajuku yang menutupi wajah Nii-sama.

"A--auw," ceracauku saat Nii-sama mengigit sesuatu di vaginaku. Tapi anehnya aku merasa sangat nikmat dengan perlakuan Nii-sama yang menjilati bagian V-ku. Apalagi kedua tangannya meremas kencang-kencang kedua payudara-ku yang sudah sangat keras.  
Kami berdua masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, tapi permainan Nii-sama tidak memperdulikan kenyataan itu.

"Ni--ma-- ter--s a--ku s-sudah... AKH!" teriakku lantang di akhir kalimat bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Tubuhku mengejang sesaat disusul keluarnya cairan kenikmatan.

Nii-sama mulai menurunkan celananya. Menampakkan batang yang sudah berdiri tegak.  
Nii-sama merebahkanku yang tadinya berada dalam posisi terduduk menjadi tertidur, melepaskan kain pengikat yang membuat tubuhku terlihat jelas.

Perlahan Nii-sama mulai memasukkan benda yang tak kuketahui apa namanya itu, kembali membuat sensasi tiada henti menjalari tubuhku.

Terus dan terus.

Nii-sama melepas batang itu dari bagian V-ku. Menyenderkan diri pada pohon besar di dekatnya.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya lembut. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dengan cara merangkak. Penasaran dengan bagaimana rasa benda itu aku mulai mengulumnya.

Awalnya rasanya agak aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan terasa seperti mengulum lolipop (Nah lho 0.o Author g tau. jadi ngarang).

Nii-sama melepaskan kulumanku dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Saling melumat bibir satu sama lain sementara perutku terus di tusuk-tusuk oleh benda yang sudah kuanggap seperti lolipop itu.

Aku merasa di ambang dunia, Nii-sama terus memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk.

Aku tak tahu siapa, yang jelas aku berterimakasih pada orang itu. Karena berkatnya aku tahu mengenai dunia yang selama ini tak pernah terbesit dalam benakku sekalipun.

- End of POV -

Burung-burung kecil berkicauan di pagi yang dingin. Tetes air masih terlihat jelas di antara dedaunan-dedaunan hijau.

Byakuya hanya duduk di depan altar mendiang istrinya, Hisana. Bukan berdoa karena kepalanya serasa mau pecah semenjak bangun tadi. Zenbonsakura menemani duda itu dengan tenang di sudut ruangan agar tak terlihat seorangpun.

Rukia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Byakuya, meletakkan segelas herb tea di samping kakak ipar yang semalam baru saja -ehem- dengannya.

"Nii-sama, ini kusediakan herb tea, katanya bagus untuk meredakan pusing akibat mabuk," seru Rukia yang dijawab dengan gumaman dari Byakuya.

Merasa keperluannya sudah selesai tanpa ragu Rukia langsung ber-shunpo meninggalkan Byakuya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sen-chan."

"Apa?"

"Semalam aku ngapain?"

"Tidak melakukan apapun, cuma melakukan kegiatan yang kau lakukan dengan Hisana kala wanita itu masih ada pada Rukia," jawab Zenbonsakura dengan kalem seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

Byakuya mematung mendengar jawaban itu, otaknya mulai memproses penuturan barusan. Saat kesimpulan ia dapatkan...

"HISANA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU LELAKI YANG TIDAK BERGUNA! SUAMI KURANG AJAR! KAKAK YANG BURUK!"

"Heh, obat perangsang buatan Unohana-taichou ampuh banget," gumam sang Zanpakutou alias pelaku utama yang mengakibatkan hal semalam terjadi. Tentunya tidak terdengar oleh Byakuya yang tengah berteriak histeris di hadapan altar sang istri.


	2. Pregnant?

Great, silahkan bunuh Rui karena sudah berani-beraninya mengupdate fic yang seharusnya hanyalah one-shot tanpa plot 0.o

Tapia pa dikata, ini pelampiasan nilai Rui yang udah ancur lebut. Makasih bu Husnah… sudah memberi nilah 45 di rapot Rui dan tak ada nilai untuk praktek… TRUS BUAT APAAN RUI MALEM-MALEM KE WARNET CUMA BUAT NGETIK LAPORAN!? NYARI JAS LAB (walau tetap tidak mendapatkannya).

Akh!!!! Harus nyari jas lab lagi untuk minggu depan… Yuki… kenapa kamu kudu masuk elektro? Kenapa bukan kimia? Biar Rui bisa pinjem jasnya T-T

-

* * *

  
Bleach – Tite Kubo

Ruina and This Story – Ruise Vein Cort

- Pagi hari di kediaman Kuchiki -

Samar suara antara piring dan sumpit yang saling beradu terdengar diselingi suara gigi yang saling bertemu dan menghancurkan makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Tepat pada suapan terakhir Rukia berbalik menghadap seorang pelayan.

"Sushi..." pinta gadis-- lebih tepat wanita itu dengan nada manja.

"Ta-- tapi, Rukia-sama..."

"Sushi..." pinta Rukia lagi dan mulai memasang mimik memelas. Pelayan itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang makan tersebut.

Byakuya yang ada di seberang meja makan hanya dapat menatap adiknya yang tidak henti-hentinya memasukkan makanan yang bernama sushi ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Cangkir berisi teh hijau yang ada di depannya sudah berhenti mengepulkan uap-uap, mengingat sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu adik angkat atau lebih cocok adik ipar yang pernah 'dipakai' olehnya untuk berhenti memasukkan makanan.

"Rukia... apa kau sakit?" tanya Byakuya khawatir. Rukia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah polos tak mengerti.

"Maksud Nii-chan?" panggilan yang sukses membuat Byakuya membuat garis melintang panjang pada kaligrafi yang tengah dibuatnya. Setidaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Rukia selesai makan.

"Maksudku... belakangan ini nafsu makanmu meningkat dan kau sering mual, apa kau sakit?" jelas pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Berusaha mengindahkan panggilan yang tidak biasa dan baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibir Rukia.

"Hum... entahlah... tapi aku sudah te-- uph!" Rukia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Byakuya yang tengah menukar kertas kaligrafi dengan yang baru mulai menebak-nebak lanjutan kalimat yang ingin diutarakan oleh Rukia. Iris berwarna abu-abu miliknya mulai melirik ke arah Senbonzakura yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Terendam dalam air berisi kelopak sakura.

"Sen-chan..." lirih Byakuya yang dijawab oleh gumaman kecil oleh zanpakutou miliknya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kejadian tempo hari, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam atau di luar?" tanya Byakuya. Hati kecilnya berharap jawaban yang akan diterima olehnxa adalah di luar. Tapi jawaban itu tak akan pernah datang.

"Di dalam sebanya tiga ronde, dan tiap ronde lima kali keluar," pekik Senbonzakura tanpa ampun dan sukses membuat pemiliknya lemas dan bahkan pingsan di tempat.

"Rukia-sama, i-- BYAKUYA-SAMA!" ucapan pelayan yang tadinya lembut itu mendadak berubah menjadi jeritan melengking yang memekakkan telinga siapapun.

Para penghuni yang sebagian besar pegawai di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki tersebut dengan cepat berkumpul ke tempat asal muasal suara jeritan, mendapati Byakuya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Rukia masih ada di dalam kamar mandi, mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya, kecuali suatu benda yang butuh waktu lama untuk keluar tentunya. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin Byakuya dengar, melakukan juga sebenarnya tidak ada niat.

"Ara, kelihatannya aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang benar," pekin Senbonzakura tenang. Tentunya tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar ucapannya tersebut, kecuali Byakuya yang tidak mungkin ingat karena kesadarannya tengah hilang.

"Taichou... ini la--- taichou?" Renji terdiam. Pintu geser yang baru saja dibukannya menampakkan pemandangan akan sebuah ruangan kosong.

* * *

Matahari sudah tinggi, namun taichou-nya belum juga tiba, padahal biasanya pria yang terkesan anggun itu sudah ada di mejanya dan mengecap laporan-laporan setelah mempelajarinya.

Diletakkanya beberapa lembar laporan keuangan divisi enam selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Bola matanya terus menyisir ruangan, berharap Byakuya tengah ada di suatu tempat dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, Abarai-fukutaichou, syukurlah aku dapat menemukanmu," sapa sebuah suara yang cukup feminim dan halus.

Renji berbalik dan mendapati seorang shinigami berambut orange panjang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ruina?" tanya Renji pada ajudan ketiga tersebut.

"Begini, Kuchiki-taichou hari ini meminta anda menggantikan beliau untuk menghadari rapa para taichou dua jam lagi," seru Ruina sembari menampakkan seulas senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Lagi? Dua minggu yang lalu aku juga gantikan, taichou kenapa?" protes dan tanya Renji dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah beliau tengah mengurung diri di ruang doa untuk Hisana-sama," jelas Ruina yang membuat Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Mengurung diri lagi? Setelah dua minggu yang lalu ada berita yang mengatakan dia menangis kencang di depan altar istrinya?'

"...--Aku laki-laki brengsek! Kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Suami yang buruk!--..." rapalan mantra yang terus berkumandang dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas tersebut.

Bibir taichou divisi enam itu terus membuka dan menutup, menyuarakan hinaan pada dirinya sendiri. Posisi bersimpuh digunakannya untuk menghadap ke arah altar Hisana istrinya.

Sayup-sayup bisikan akan kemarahan Hisana terus terdengar di telinga Byakuya, fatamorgana akan Hisana.

Selain rapalan mantra fikiranya terus berucap maaf, seiring dengan lafalan hinaan yang terus berkumandang.

* * *

"Aku... benar-benar bodoh..." hinaan terakhir yang terdengar sayup. Lidahnya mulai kaku untuk mengucapkan apapun juga. Samar ia mulai mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi hanya ada bau sake yang teringat jelas, dan juga... pesta minum sake di mana ia terpaksa menghadirinya. Bila tidak akibat paksaan dari soutaichou.

"Aku... harus bagaimana, Hisana?" serunya pelan.

Apakah ia harus menikahi Rukia? Tapi itu akan melanggar janjinya pada Hisana.  
Tidak menikahi Rukia? Dan janji itu akan semakin terlanggar, semuanya terlihat menyulitkan. Pilihan yang ada melanggar janji yang sudah dibuat.

Di sudut hatinya ia ingin menjadi kakak yang baik bagi gadis-- maksudku wanita bermata violet dan merupakan cermin dari Hisana, walau kepribadian mereka bertolak belakang.

Di sisi lain ia tahu, apa yang dilakukan harus dapat dipertanggung jawabkan. Lalu... apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Hisana, bencilah aku... karena aku harus melakukannya," serunya setelah keputusan akhir menjadi jawaban untuknya.  
Gambaran diri Hisana yang tengah tersenyum kini seolah menangis dengan mimik wajah kecewa. Membuat hati Byakuya serasa disayat oleh zanpakutounya sendiri.

"Ukh... ingin sushi..." seru Rukia saat tengah berjalan di koridor gedung divisi tiga belas.  
Awan putih yang berarak di langit biru terlihat bagaikan sushi di mata violet miliknya. Helaian angin menerpa tubuhnya yang terdiam, merasakan buaian angin yang setidaknya dapat membuat rasa lemas di tubuh mungil itu berkurang.

"Rukia-chan, kau mau sushi tidak?" seru seseorang yang menepuk pundak Rukia pelan, Kiyone.

Mendengar nama makanan yang diinginkannya itu Rukia mengangguk cepat dan bershunpo mengikuti Kiyone yang tidak jauh di depannya. Toh tugas hari ini sudah selesai, jadi ia bisa bersantai dan memakan sushi sepuasnya, tanpa memperdulikan kantung uang yang sudah hampir menipis tentunya.

'Makan sushi... makan sushi...' sebuah rapalan kalimat yang menggambarkan seberapa inginnya Rukia terhadap makanan itu.

Shirayuki hanya dapat terdiam, menghela nafas pasrah.

Kiyone yang berada di depan Rukia menunjukkan senyuman simpul di wajahnya, mengingat ini adalah permintaan dari Ukitake untuk menganjak Rukia keluar. Taichou berambut putih panjang itu agak khawatir melihat Rukia yang terlihat lemas dan selalu mengucapkan kata sushi dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua jam.

Bulan bersinar penuh di langit malam bertahtakan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan memperindah malam.

Kelopak sakura berguguran, terkadang memasuki kolam kecil yang dihuni oleh beberapa ikan koi yang berenang ke sana ke mari.

Lilin-lilin aroma terapi menyala di sekitar kolam, membuat aroma sakura semakin tercium jelas.

Rukia berdiri di pinggir kolam tersebut, memandang bingung ke arah Byakuya yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya, mengulurkan seikat mawar merah kepada wanita itu.

"Would you marry me?" kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Byakuya kontan membuat wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Byakuya... melamar Rukia!?

* * *

red-deimon-beta

Ruise : Sekarang sudah tidak PWP kan? Ayaya

Sen-chan : Author sinting

Ruise : Gomen Sen-chan. Ahaha, hasil mantengin web cerita di atas umur tuh. Pulsaku habis T-T

chariot330

Sen-chan : Huahahaha, dengan begini Bya-kun takkan kesepian lagi.

Ruise : Itu sebenernya plot dipaksakan, nggak mungkin aku buat Bya-kun melakukannya dengan sadar… -.-

Rukia : Pengen lagi…

Byakuya : … siapa saja bunuh aku

KuroShiro6yh

Sen-chan : Makasih pupuknya XD

Byakuya : Emang Sen-chan ngapain?

Ruise : Mending lu kagak usah tahu. Kejadian 'itu' tercapai dan ByaRuki punya keturunan XD

Rukia : Keturunan?

Ruina : Sebaiknya Kaa-san tidak tahu

Rukia : Kaa-san???

Ruise : Lupakan apa kata Ruina, itu plot untuk fic laen. Buat lagi? Um… entar lah, kalau bu Husnah berbaik hati memberikan niola 0 untukku, dan kayaknya itu nggak akan lama. Apakah kelasku benar-benar kelas IPA!? Satu kelas jeblok semua. Aku buat ini fic karena permintaan temen T-T

Baka_Neko_Chan

Ruise : Jangan pake nama gw baka!!!!!

Byakuya : Hoh…

Ruise : Ape!? Senang lu rapot gw Cuma ditulis pake pensil? Huaa… aku benci Kimia, Yaoi? Gw belum nemu bahan untuk yaoi dan nggak mau nyari, di fic laen tentang yaoi gw nggak ngeh. Moga mata lu bintitan maning XP

black armors

Sen-chan : Huahaha, akulah pelakunya

Ruise : haha, ini kibat cekikan orang di atas T-T

* * *

Mind to Review?

And tell me, Girl or Boy for their child later?


	3. Decision, Regret, Broken Heart

"Ekh!? Taichou melamarmu!?" bentak Renji begitu mendengar penuturan dari wanita di hadapannya. Semburat merah mulai menjajah wajah mungil yang bertahtakan permata bermata violet sebanyak dua buah itu. Memberi nilai tambah bagi sang pemilik.

"U-um, semalam Nii-sama melamarku," jawab wanita itu dengan penekanan kata yang mengisyaratkan perasaan bahwa ia masih tak percaya. Berfikir bahwa kejadian itu benar-benar bukan mimpi.

* * *

"Ni-Nii-sama? Tolong jangan bercanda," pinta Rukia salah tingkah. Byakuya yang ada di hadapannya perlahan bangkit namun masih membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tinggi dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"Lihat mataku baik-baik, apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" pinta sekaligus tanya dari pria berambut hitam panjang yang lembut itu.

Kedua lengan hangatnya terjulur, mengusap pelan pipi Rukia yang sudah bagaikan tomat merah. Membuat abu-abu bertemu dengan violet.

"Tidak... Aku mimpi aneh lagi," gumam Rukia berusaha menyangkal apa yang tengah terjadi.

Byakuya terdiam, ditelannya air liur miliknya sendiri dengan susah payah sebelum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada adik iparnya.

'Cups,' suara yang begitu lembut terdengar oleh Rukia. Bola matanya seolah mengecil menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Byakuya.

Dengan lembut pria itu memasukkan lidah miliknya ke dalam mulut Rukia, menyusuri setiap inci rongga mulut itu.

"Nii-sama," desah Rukia di antara usahanya untuk mengatur nafas yang hampir habis. Iris berwarna abu-abu miliknya menatap lurus pada wajah Rukia, membuat seulas senyum simpul di wajah yang terkenal dingin dan datar.

"Apakah itu tadi mimpi?" tanya Byakuya kembali. Kedua tangannya yang baru saja mengapit wajah Rukia perlahan berpindah. Melingkar pada leher jenjang Rukia bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang perlahan kembali mendekat pada wajah Rukia.

"Bukan... bukan mimpi," jawab Rukia saat harmoni dalam pernapasannya sudah kembali.  
Byakuya semakin memperlebar senyum di wajahnya, "Aishiteru," bisik Byakuya pelan tepat di telinga Rukia. Membuat sensasi geli menjalar dari rongga yang ada pada alat pendengaran tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi... Kau menerimanya?" tanya Renji membuyarkan lamunan teman sepermainannya itu sekaligus mencari penegasan bagaimana akhir kisah cinta pertamanya nanti.  
Rukia terdiam, ulasan senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah maniak Chappy itu, "karena itu pagi ini aku menemuimu."

"Eh?"

"Nii-sama sudah memutuskan harinya, bulan depan kami menikah," celetuk Rukia tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang hancur.

Perlahan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan menghias wajah milik pria bertato dan berambut merah di hadapan Rukia.

Sadar. Sebuah mimik wajah terluka dapat tercermin jelas pada wajah fuku-taichou divisi enam, tangan mungil Rukia terjulur perlahan. Berniat untuk menyibakkan helai rambut merah yang baru saja digerai oleh Renji, menutupi wajah terluka yang kini tercipta.

"Renji... kau ke--..." kalimat itu terhenti. Terhenti oleh sebuah tepisan pelan dan seruan dengan nada tergetar.

"Maaf, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu," nada itu kini berbalik menghancurkan sesuatu dalam diri Rukia. Sesuatu yang dirasakannya kala ia kehilangan ketiga temannya dahulu.

Perlahan wanita itu bangkin, melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu geser. Meninggalkan Renji sendiri, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena wanita itu sudah terikat perjanjian untuk tak akan menggangu privasi sahabat semasa kecilnya itu. Pengecualian bila Renji sendirilah yang ingin agar ia ikut campur.

'Renji..' sapa Zabimaru lembut. Renji mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap lurus pada wajah Zanpakutou miliknya itu.

"Zabimaru," desis Renji pelan sebelum berhambur memeluk jiwa di hadapannya. Samar sebuah gumaman kecil terdengar mengisi ruangan kamar tersebut.

'Lepaskanlah ia.'

"Um... aku akan mencobanya, akan..."

* * *

Byakuya melangkah sunyi pada lantai koridor divisi enam. Berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin dan menjaga imej yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya selama ini. Walau ia tahu bahwa bagian terdalam pada dirinya tengah berada dalam badai. Penyesalan juga kebahagiaan.

Sesal karena sudah melanggar janji terakhir pada istrinya, Hisana.

Bahagia, karena Rukia mau menerima pingangannya.

Dua rasa yang sangat bertolak belakang, dua rasa yang berasal wanita berbeda, namun satu perawakan dan wajah.

Bila ia termenung, ia tahu bagaimana rasa yang ia rasakan pada Rukia Kuchiki. Bukan rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya maupun pelampiasan akibat kepergian Hisana Kuchiki. Bukan juga rasa sesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar tempo hari.

Melainkan rasa milik seorang laki-laki terhadap lawan jenisnya. Sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada yang ia rasakan pada Hisana dahulu.

"Hisana, maafkan aku..." bisik pemilik dari Zanpakutou bernama Senbonzakura itu. Seulas senyum tipis berpadu dengan pandangan sendu kini terukir di wajahnya. Beruntung tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya kini.

'Byakuya, kembalikan wibawamu, kita sudah sampai,' hardik Senbonzakura lembut namun tegas pada sang master.

"Ah, iya, maaf Sen-chan," jawab Byakuya cepat.

'Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau segera membaik dan badai sakura di sini dapat berhenti,' jawab Senbonzakura. Ya... kegalauan Byakuya membawa dampak pada inner world-nya, badai bunga sakura yang ganas.

Ditepuknya pelan kedua pipinya beberapa kali, walau terlalu keras, dan kembali memasang wajah dingin. Tangan kanannya terjulur, menggeser pelan pintu di hadapannya dan menampakkan ruangan kantor yang sudah bersih dari tumpukan kertas.

Terkecuali beberapa lembar kertas yang bertuliskan akan beberapa angka, laporan pendanaan yang dimintanya tempo hari.

Tanpa berfikir panjang maupun bertanya di mana sang fuku-taichou itu pergi Byakuya duduk di kursinya. Mengambil lembaran kertas putih dengan goresan tinta yang menghias. Kristal keabuan miliknya menerawang jauh menatap kertas tersebut, memikirkan badai yang tengah melanda.

Apakah ia bisa senang? Apakah Hisana dapat memaafkanya?

Memang... rasa sayang yang dimilikinya pada Rukia lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan Hisana. Tapi tetap saja, rasa yang tertuju pada Hisana masih sama. Tak berkurang sedikitpun dan selalu ada.

Lamunan itu pecah saat sebuah suara halus menyapa Byakuya. Ruina berdiri di hadapannya, memeluk puluhan lembar kertas baru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini laporan yang baru, Taicho," celetuk gadis itu pelan. Diletakkanya tumpukan kertas itu pada bagian meja yang memang merupakan tempat tumpukan kertas untuk diperiksa.

Gadis itu perlahan mundur dan melakukan ojigi sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun saat langkah ke-tiga diambilnya sapaan membuat langkah ke-empat tertunda untuk diambil.

"Ruina," sapa Byakuya dingin. Iris matanya masih melekat kuat pada laporan yang entah kemana dalam fikiran pria itu.

Ruina berbalik dan memandang penuh selidik pada sang Taichou, "Hai' Taichou?"

"Bisa temani aku bicara sebentar?" pinta Byakuya pelan. Gadis manis itu mengeriyetkan aliskan, bingung.

"Gomen?"

"Bisa temani aku bicara sebentar?" bukan! Itu bukan kesalahan pendengarannya. Tapi Byakuya benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia ingin curhat pada ahlinya, mengingat Ruina merupakan langganan curhat hampir seluruh shinigami yang ada.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Ruina diiringi senyum kecil. Setidaknya ada rasa bangga juga dipercaya oleh sang Taichou untuk menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Byakuya melepaskan pandangannya pada kertas dan meminta agar Ruina duduk di hadapannya, mulai menceritakan kegalauan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Ruina dengan tenang mendengarkan seluruh cerita Byakuya walau sempat kesal dengan cerita pembuka yang cukup vulgar dan... sedikit menyusupkan pikiran kotor ke dalam sel-sel di otaknya.

"...--jadi begitu," pekik Byakuya mengakhiri kisah miliknya.

Ruina menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya membuat ukiran dua garis melengkung ke atas dan segaris melengkung ke bawah disertai rona merah kecil di wajahnya.

"Taichou, walau aku tak tahu apapun mengenai Hisana-dono, tapi aku yakin. Beliau akan maklum, tangis dan amarah yang anda lihat hanyalah khayalan belaka," komentar Ruina bijak. "Dan lagi... Hisana-dono pasti ingin anda dan Rukia-dono bersama dengan orang kalian cintai. Beliau pasti bahagia."

Byakuya terdiam, mencerna penuturan bawahannya yang tengah tersenyum dan agaknya membuatnya ingat akan wajah main-main Kusajishi Yachiru, fuku-taichou divisi sebelas.

"Arigatou, kau boleh pergi," bisik Byakuya. Dirasakannya badai yang muncul perlahan hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Ruina melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, melangkah meninggalkan Byakuya dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Taichou," sapa suara lain selang satu menit setlah Byakuya kembali melamun. Di ambang pintu berdiri fuku-taichou berambut merah yang tengah membawa dua cangkir teh dan camilannya.

"Hn, membuat teh rupanya."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," seru Renji sembari meletakkan secangkir teh di mejanya dan secangkir lagi di meja Byakuya.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Byakuya dingin dan mulai menyesap kecil teh hijau yang dibuat Renji.

"Aishiteru," pengakuan yang sukses membuat Byakuya yang tengah menyesap teh hijaunya tersedak. Membuat cipratan teh tersebut mengguyur seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Na--nani!?"

"Aishiteru, watashi no Ouji-sama, Byakuya Kuchiki," ulang Renji agak keras. Byakuya kontan mematung dan menjatuhkan cangkir teh di tangannya. Membuat benda malang itu hancur berkeping-keping kala membentur kerasnya lantai kayu.

'Badai susulan datang...'

* * *

BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki

Byakuya : Tangung jawab (Berdiri di sisi tebing dengan tebaran kelopak sakura dan ombak berkejaran)

Senbonzakura : Please dah… lo seneng ini

Byakuya : Hegh! Sen-chan!!!!!

vieszcy lagimaleslogin

Byakuya : Lucu gimana? Aneh tahu kalau dipanggil "-chan"

Rukia : Nii-chan!!!!!

Byakuya : Hn?

Rukia : Bagusnya pake bunga apa untuk nanti?

chariot330

Ruise : Aduh, aliran Hidan kah? (Dibacok)

Byakuya : Kapankah itu? Waaa… jangan-jangan aku minum yang aneh-aneh lagi

Senbonzakura : (Siul-siul sambil nyingkirin obat cinta pake kaki)

Ruise : Ok!!!! Laki-laki

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo

Mind to Review?


	4. News

"Huf..." sebuah helaan nafas sama terdengar di antara gemerisik ranting kayu yang bergoyang di terpa angin musim semi.

Mahkota bunga berwarna merah muda terbang bersama dengan hembusan nafas dunia, menari dengan indahnya. Membawa sebuah penghiburan bagi sang Taichou divisi enam.

Mutiara keabuan yang tertanam pada bola matanya samar memantulkan sosok seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di bawah siraman hujan mahkota. Furisode putih bersih dikenakannya dengan cukup anggun berpadu dengan geta yang entah bagaimana terlihat bagaikan terbuat dari kelopak sakura.

Kristal violet seolah-olah retak, bersiap-siap untuk pecah kapanpun juga, menumpahkan cairan bening. Terlihat begitu kontras pada ukiran senyum yang ada di wajahnya, senyum lemah lembut dan bergerak membuka dan menutup. Mengeluarkan lantunan kalimat yang membuat hati sang taichou seolah tersayat dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tolong jaga Rukia, kuucapkan agar kalian dapat bahagia. Dan... jangan pernah bimbang dalam mencari keputusan, daisuki, watashi no koi."

Wanita itu melangkah mendekati Byakuya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Byakuya menurut saat ia menarik tubuh Byakuya agar sejajar dengannya. Mengecup pelan pipi kanan pria itu sebelum kembali berbisik, "jangan membuatnya menangis seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"...--maaf sudah mengingkari janjiku padamu."

"Daijobu, asalkan kalian berdua bahagia, itu sudah cukup."

-0-

Cahaya mentari perlahan menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Menuju lurus pada wajah pria berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan kristal berwarna keabuan yang masih sayup.

Rambut hitam yang masih sedikit berantakkan menutupi pandangannya. Beberapa bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memasuki bibir tipis sang pemilik.

"Hisana... gomen..." desahnya pelan. Punggung tangan kirinya menempel lekat pada keningnya, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi pandangan.

'Byakuya, rapat pagi,' celetuk sang zanpakutou yang terpaku erat pada dinding berhias bunga-bunga yang masih segar.

"Hn," sebuah jawab yang terlalu singkat dari sang pemilik.

Byakuya membuka selimut jingga yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menampakkan... err... tubuh bidangnya yang tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun. Kecuali helai benang yang memang miliknya.

Tangannya mulai menjangkau kimono hitam yang tergantung dengan ragi. Tepat sangat tangan itu menjangkau si kimono, pintu geser terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil Rukia.

"Maaf tidak sopan Nii-sama, tapi para te--..." Rukia berhenti bicara. Disadarinya kondisi sang 'mantan' kakak ipar, mengingat status keduanya kini adalah 'calon' suami-istri.

"...--bìsa... nanti saja?" celetuk Byakuya dengan rona yang menghias kedua pipinya. Rukia mengangguk cepat dan segera menutup daun pintu yang terbilang cukup malang itu dengan sangat keras.

Dengan berbegas Byakuya mengenakan kimono miliknya, berusaha serapi mungkin. Buru-buru ia mengambil sang Zanpakutou yang membisikan kalimat-kalimat godaan pada sang master, mengalihkan perhatian pada dunia yang masih badai sampai sekarang dan membuatnya frustasi sendiri, bila tak ada hiburan tentunya.

'Kebiasaan buruk membawa wajah hangus Rukia.'

-0-

Bunyi antara sumpit dan mangkuk yang beradu terdengar begitu lemah dan samar. Suasana makan pagi yang terbilang cukup sunyi senyap. Burung-burungpun tak ada yang berkicau, melayang pergi menghindari tekanan reiatsu yang kacau balau mengikuti pikiran sang pemilik.

'Rukia, jangan canggung begitu, lagipula kan kau sudah merasakan benda 'itu',' celetuk Sode no Shirayuki santai yang berakibat pada patahnya sumpit di tangan sang master.

'Shi--Shirayuki!!' batin Rukia memulai guratan merah muda yang kembali menghias wajahnya.

'Hum... kau malu ya? Padahal aku ingat benar kau sampai membayangkan 'itu' seharian pen--...'

"Waaa! Pelayan, tolong ambilkan sumpit baru dan sushi!" alih Rukia memotong ucapan dari Zanpakutou miliknya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah mengingat kejadian yang lalu, ditambah kecelakaan tadi pagi. Runyam sudah. Ratusan bahkan ribuan pikiran kotor sudah menyusup pada setiap sel ada. Membuatnya tak dapat berfikir jernih pada apapun kecuali ya... tidak ada.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya yang perlahan menempatkan alam makannya.

Rukia menoleh, menatap wajah sang kakak yang ditutupi helai poni akibat lupa mengenakan kenseikan.

"A--ada apa, Nii-sama?"

"Maaf soal kejadian tadi," seru Byakuya pelan. Perlahan wajah anggun pria itu kembali dijajah oleh garis-garis merona kemerahan. Rukia mengangguk cepat dan memasukkan bulat-bulat sushi otoro ke dalam mulut mungilnya tanpa menggunakan sumpit. Kelihatannya lupa akan tata krama akibat pikiran-pikiran yang lalu lalang.

"Mau kusuapkan?" tawar Byakuya yang entah mendapat ide dari mana.

"E--Eh!?"

"Sambil menunggu... sumpit yang baru," lanjut Byakuya.

Rukia terdiam dan mengangguk kecil menerima tawaran itu. Ukiran senyum kecil perlahan mengembang di wajah Byakuya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Rukia membuka perlahan mulut mungilnya dengan agak ragu. Byakuya sedikit menyipitkan lebar matanya, membuat pandangan lembut yang... tampan.

Diambilnya kembali sumpit berhias ukiran salju pada bagian pegangannya. Mengapit sebuah sushi untuk disuapkan pada Rukia.

"Kau manis," puji pria itu saat sumpit mulai ditariknya. Beberapa buratan merah muda mengendap-endap untuk menjajah wajah dari wanita manis di hadapan Byakuya.

'Bya-kun, jangan mulai mengombal-ria dulu,' nasehat Senaonzakura. Ini memang akibat keisengannya, tapi naskah di mana sang master mulai mengombal-ria sama sekali tak ada. Hilang entah ke mana, atau mungkin dia lupa untuk menuliskan bagian itu?

Tanpa disadari ketiganya secercah cahaya berkedip cepat, menangkan penampakkan, walau akan lebih sopan bila disebut dengan pemandangan, di mana sang taichou divisi enam tengah bersikap amat lembut, bila tak ingin dimasukkan ke dalam daftar romantis, terhadap sang adik angkat sekaligus adik ipar dan lebih spesifik lagi calon istri.

"Uwaah, dapat berita bagus," pikir sang pembuat asal cahaya itu dengan seringai kecil menghias wajahnya. Dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang dengan shunpo dan membuat beberapa helai daun berwarna hijau jatuh ke atas tanah. Memberi efek suara gemerisik yang samar.

"Dengan ini majalah untuk minggu ini akan laris."

-0-

Derap langkah menyeruak di dalam keheningan bangunan divisi enam. Sekelebat bayangan berambut hitam terurai terus melangkah cepat menunju ruang taichou-nya. Zanpakutou miliknya yang cukup malang harus bersabar karena terus-menerus terantuk lantai kayu.

"TAICHOU!" bentak sang pembuat kegaduhan itu dan dengan kasar membuka pintu geser yang langsung rusak.

Byakuya yang tengah menekan cap di atas selembar kertas mendelik kesal memandangi nasib pintu yang hancur itu, "Renji, pelankan tindakanmu," celetuknya agak kesal.

Keduanya berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi hal itu akan membuat imajinasi akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu akan langsung terbayang.

Kejadian di mana Renji menyatakan cinta pada Byakuya dan dengan spontan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada sang taichou.

"Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi," adalah ucapan dari si rambut merah itu saat lidahnya yang terjulur keluar dari mulut Byakuya yang sudah membeku semenjak Renji mendesaknya untuk melakukan ciuman tersebut selama hampir dua jam dan terus melekat.

'Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau begitu?' adalah teriakan hati Byakuya saat Renji muncul di hadapannya.

"Gomen taichou, tapi coba lihat ini," alih Renji cepat yang langsung meletakkan sebuah majalah dari asosiasi shinigami wanita dengan balutan plastik, majalah terbaru. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya kan? Masalahnya adalah cover yang digunakan sebagai gambaran berita utamanya, dua foto berbeda.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah berpangutan mesra dengan pria lain berambut merah darah dengan background kantor divisi enam.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah menyuapi seorang wanita muda berambut hitam dengan wajah lemah lembut.

Kedua foto itu diatur sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan bunga sakura dan berpadu dengan icon hati bertebaran.

Cukup dengan dua foto yang hampir membuat Byakuya pingsan di tempat. Kristal abu-abu miliknya mulai turun menuju judul berita yang ditulis dengan font besar dan cukup mencolok.

'APAKAH KUCHIKI BYAKUYA BISEKSUAL!?'

Gabruk!

Adalah efek suara yang tercipta saat pria anggun itu pingsan dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak hormat. Meninggalkan Renji yang salah tingkah dan Senbonzakura yang mulai depresi sendiri. Walau itu semua juga karena perbuatannya.

'Tolong... HENTIKAN BADAI INIII!!!'

-0-

Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami pengganti yang kini berpindah haluan menjadi seorang fuku-taichou divisi tiga belas atas permintaan sang taichou sendiri.

Kristal tanah miliknya menatap lurus pada majalah yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan oleh Kiyone padanya. Memandang antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kalau sikapnya pada Rukia itu bukan sikap seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi..." kerutan di kening Ichigo semakin bertambah. Otaknya mulai meminta agar kornea matanya berhenti menatap cover majalah, "...aku tidak menyangka dia itu kelainan."

'...Ichigo,' sapa Zangetsu tepat saat Ichigo menyelesaikan komentarnya.

"Ada apa paman?"

'Aku minta izin, tolong hancurkan inner world ini sekarang juga.'

"Hah?"

'Aku bilang hancurkan inner world ini sekarang juga! Aku benci hujan dan juga badai!' ulang Zangetsu diiringi kekehan kecil dari Hichigo.

Pria berambut orange itu hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang 'paman'.

-0-

hikaru kurochiki

Ruise : Hehe, Pas nulis awal chapter itu Rui memang niatnya buat Renji suka sama sama Rukia. Tapi entah oleh angina pa tangan Rui dan otak Yuriina bekerja sama untuk membuat hal seperti ini.

Renji : Dasar sesat!

Ruise : Oh… maafya kalau aku sesat… kubuat kamu sial di fic lain! Gin!

Gin : Hah?

chariot330

Byakuya : Woy! Kenapa kali ini aku jadi pengikut Jashin?

Sen-chan : (Innocent smile)

Ruise : Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, dan maaf lagi akan lama update. Ini juga nyambi nyari tugas Seni.

Jess Kuchiki

Ruise : Heh… ternyata ada yang punya hobi sama, sileng re--- (dikeplak)

Yuki : Teruslah berucap dan aku akan menjajah tangan 'kita' untuk menulis sesuatu yang di luar naskah (senyum kalem)

Ruise : Serem…

Byakuya : Hah… sini dilap tumpahan kopinya.

Rei ta

Ruise : Iya, akan tetap ByaRuki, Renji hanya mengucapkan hal itu untuk membunuh rasa sukanya. Kan banyak yang menggunakan cara itu untuk melupakan cinta mereka pada seseorang.

Renji : … my love fl--- (dibekep)

Byakuya : Hegh!? Rated-M lagi!?

Ruise : (Grinning) boleh dengan cara sadistic tidak? Kata orang cara itu akan lebih nikmat.

Arrendgard : Huwaaa!!!! Brenti buka web itu!!! Berhenti baca ceritanya! Jangan jajah otak Ar dengan pikiiran mesum!

Nekogirl

Ruise : Ahaha, Kyonkichi ku yang baka, kan kau yang meminta ByaRuki,otomatis aka nada yang dikorbankan.

Renji : Bolehkan aku menangis di pangkuanmu?

BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki

Renji : Akh!!!! Hancur sudah image ku di depan fan-girl

Ruise : … Dari sebelum aku kenalan sama Blaech juga undah ancur kakek.

-0-

Key… maaf karena setelah ini juga Rui akan lama update, tapi Rui usahakan untuk tidak hiatus. Masalahnya Rui mendapattugas untuk mebuat Novel. Iya, emang kelihatannya simple. Kalau boleh diketik Rui tidak akan ribet dan tinggal mengedit fic Snow;s Legend Rui, tapi

Masalahnya ini harus di tulis manual alias dengan tangan. Dan pasti beberapa dari kalian yang membacanya tahu seberapa panjang fic satu itu T-T Jadi maaf sekali, Rui akan lama untuk update, belum termasuk Rui harus kembali menghayal untuk naskah drama yang dipentaskan beberapa minggu lagi. Maaf banget.

Rui coba untuk tetap update tiap Minggu tapi jumlah yangdi iupdate hanya ada satu maksimal. Soalnya karena my lovely PS akhirnya dapat digunakan kembali. Jadi Rui ngejadwal begini.

Pagi : Ngatik fic di hp kalau tidak ada guru

Siang : Main PS

Malam : Nulis Novel

Konyol, memang. Nah, sampai nanti di kesempatan lain yang masih Rui ragukan kapan akan muncul T-T


	5. No Title

"..."

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh para shinigami wanita. Entah sial atau apa, yang jelas mereka mendapat shift untuk penerbitan majalah hari ini. Tentunya umpan untuk memancing amarah milik seorang kepala keluarga klan Kuchiki—yang akan segera menghapus status duren-nya untuk tambahan.

"Siapa... penulis artikel ini?" desis sang Taichou keji. Menguarkan aura suram yang memenuhi ruangan kantor. Ah... mungkin bukan hanya aura... tapi tekanan reiatsu yang naik turun dengan frekuensi yang normal.

Ditambah pandangan mata membunuh yang menukar kristal ash yang selama ini dingin, atau tetap dingin dengan aura membunuh?

"JAWAB AKU!" bentaknya kehabisan kesabaran. Terbilang jauh sekali dari image sebagai pria yang menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai Shinigami Es.

Desah nafas tak beraturan sedikht menggema, menunjukkan betapa sulitnya semua mahluk yang ada—kecuali Byakuya—untuk bernafas dan menjawab pertanyaan beliau. Terlebih lagi mereka hanyalah pegawai tanpa pangkat. Singkatnya... anggota baru yang masuk tahun ini.

"Cepat ja—"  
"Byaku-chi, tidak baik lho," potong sebuah suara yang agak mendayu. Mungkin bagi Byakuya suara itu adalah suara seorang iblis, dulu sih malaikat.

"Yoruichi Shihouin..." desir Byakuya yang disambut dengan dua huruf yang singkat, satu huruf bila ada dalam Hiragana.

"Yo."

"Bersikaplah sopan, kau itu anggota salah satu keluarga bangsawan."

"Hah, tidak perduli. Jadi, besok buatkan adegan yang jauh lebih mesra untuk kuambil."

...

...

...

Maaf... loading agak lama...

...

...

...

"Kubunuh kamu," lirih Byakuya kesal dengan tingkat aura kelam yang bertambah dan reiatsu naik turun.

Yoruichi hanya membuat sebuah senyum simpul menghadapi amarah sang taichou.

"Sebelum membunuhku... lihat dulu video ini. Berdua dengan Rukia ya," celetuk sang kucing hitam cuek dan mengerlingkan matanya. Menyerahkan sebuah cd pada Byakuya sebelum akhirnya hilang. Hilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

Inner World Ichigo, jadi merembet ke sini.

* * *

"Jadi... kenapa paman ingin agar aku menghancurkan tempat ini?" tanya Ichigo agak bingung dan mengeriyetkan kedua alisnya yang memang sudah berkerut.

"King, tukar tempat yuk," bujuk Hichigo agak—err—manja.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Hollow aneh?"

"Firasat buruk," jawab sang penghuni kompak dan membuat induk semang makin bingung.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat dua mahluk ini kompak dalam suatu hal.  
Biasanya memang kompak, tapi itu secara tidak langsung. Tapi kali ini agak—err—aneh.

"Firasat buruk akan apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua jiwa berbeda spesies tersebut.

"Fujoshi nyasar."

"Haaah?"

"Aku bilang fujoshi nyasar! Dia itu zanpakutou menyebalkan yang seenaknya membuat kami minum obat aneh dan saling melakukan kegiatan kopulasi!" bentak Hichigo agak keras. Bukannya mengerti Ichigo hanya dapat merengut agak kesal dengan penjelasan itu.

Mau bagaimana juga, yang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk Inner World orang lain kan hanya kau-tahu-siapa. Pria berambut orange itu tak pernah mendengar ada yang bisa keluar masuk selain 'dia'.

"Oh, my lovely pair..."

"Bicara mengenai neraka," gumam Hichigo diiringi desahan kecil dari Zangetsu.

Ichigo yang tak mengerti apapun hanya dapat menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mendapati hujan sakura lokal yang entah berasal darimana. Inner World ini tidak mempunyai tanaman yang tumbuh kan?

"Senbonzakura?" celetuk pria itu menatap sosok yang kini tengah ada di dalam hujan sakura. Sosok dari jiwa zanpakutou milik shinigami-yang-sudah-mereb

ut-dewinya.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-dono," sapa seorang pelayan wanita kala melihat sosok kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya sosok pria anggun itu melangkah cepat menuju ruangan pribadinya.

'Apa yang ada...' pikirnya agak ragu dan was-was mengingat perilaku Yoruichi yang menyamai—walau Byakuya belum menyadarinya—perilaku Zanpakutou miliknya.  
Tidak lama setelah itu ia sampai di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Menyalakan perangkat elektronik yang entah sejak kapan mulai diproduksi di Soul Society.

Layar mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan tanda cd itu sudah dapat terbaca dan muli menayangkan rekaman di dalamnya.

* * *

... kalian tahu lah

- - - -

Rintik hujan adalah melody indah yang memenuhi efek suara. Gelapnya malam tak menyulitkan sang kameramen untuk menangkap sekitar.

Desahan halus sekiranya agak menyeruak dalam bisingnya siraman air bening.

"—Nii—s-m—" desah suara halus yang terus mengalun lembut sejak tadi.

Layar yang baru saja terisi oleh suasana siraman hujan mulai menampakkan asal suara mendesah tersebut.

Byakuya yang tengah mengunci pergerakn tangan Rukia yang tengah terkulai lemah di atas tanah yang becek.

Tubuh mungilnya terlihat begitu mulus saat tak selembar benang-pun. Sementara Byakuya yang setengah tak berbusana menggenjot tubuh kecil itu.

* * *

Diam seribu bahasa. Satu-satunya reaksi yang dapat diberikn Byakuya saat ini.

"YORUICHII!!!"

* * *

Ke Rukia saja lah

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungil wanita berambut hitam itu. Mata amethyst miliknya menatap hampa pada pemandangan yang terhampar dari bukit Soukyouku. Digenggamnya erat secarik kertas yang secara sengaja dirobek olehnya. Kertas yang memuat foto Byakuya dan Renji yang tengah... Kalian tahu lah. Sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya.

"Shirayuki... apa... maksud ini semua?" tanya Rukia lirih. Kristal yang sewarna dengan perhiasan bernama amethyst itu mulai retak. Walau tidak pecah dan menciptakan air bah yang tak terbendung.

"Ne, ne, Rukia, jangan menangis," pinta wanita berkimono putih itu. Buratan rona akan kekhawatiran terpahat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Butiran cairan bening mulai berjatuhan. Membuat tinta di atas kertas perlahan luntur.

Mungkin... hanya mungkin... hanya mungkin kalau Byakuya sama sekali tak memiliki rasa padanya. Pria itu melamarnya hanya karena 'kecelakaan' tempo hari. Sementara rasa yang dimilikinya ada pada orang lain, Renji Abarai.

"Apa... kau adalah alasan yang terpaksakan?" desahnya kecil dan mengelus lembut perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau ternyata mantan terpidana mati itu kini mengandung janin seorang Taichou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak iparnya sendiri. Walau kabar itu baru diketahui oleh para anggota divisi empat.

"Rukia, pasti ada alasan lain kok, tenang saja," hibur Sode No Shirayuki dan menggengam erat telapak tangan mungil milik sang master.

Rukia menatap nanar ke arah zanpakutou yang bermaterialisasi di sampingnya.

"Lalu... mengapa Nii-san dan Renji me..." Tak bisa... Pertanyaan itu masih tak dapat terselesaikan. Sama sekali tak bisa.

Shirayuki tak menjawab dan mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh mungil Rukia. Merasakan air hangat yang perlahan merembes pada kimono putihnya.

"Pasti ada alasannya."

* * *

Yak! Ini plot makin gak jelas

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Tepat di mana rembulan membumbung tinggi di atas kepala, tengah malam.

"Byakuya... kau mulai kelihatan seperti seorang psycophat," komentar sebuah suara di antara keheningan malam dan kebisingan suara benda yang di asah.

Percikan api sedikit-banyak memberi kejelasan akan apa dari makna komentar tersebut. Seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang tengah mengasah berbagai macam senjata tajam dengan seringai seorang psycophat. Tak elak lagi lantunan mantra yang juga menyertai. Mantra yang memiliki inti bahwa dia akan membunuh seorang Yoruichi.

"Sen-chan, kau memihak padaku kan?" tanya sang Taichou yang mulai memasang seringai keji.

Mungkin dalam kondisi biasa Senbonzakura dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi saat ini? Jangankan bicara, benafas saja sulit. Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Byakuya seperti ini?

Rasanya belum pernah, dalam hitungan waktu semenjak Byakuya menjadi Shinigami.

Kalau boleh jujur... kini ia merasa bersalah mengenai apa yang ia lakukan pada sang master. Mungkin seharusnya ia meminta agar Yoruichi tidak menulis yang aneh-aneh dahulu. Mungkin harusnya itu dilakukan saat sang master sudah menikah dengan Rukia.

Mungkin... hanyalah mungkin... tak ada kata mungkin yang menjadi nyata untuk saat ini.

Kecuali video yang dibuatnya secara paksa di dalam Inner World seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Yayay!

Fb sudah membaik!!!

Maaf untuk saat ini Rui nggak bales Review.

nggak bisa buka di warnet ini T-T

Ini aja Copy-paste ke document lama.

* * *

Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo.

Mungkin kalau Rui yang pake itu para tokoh bakal jadi Girly semua.

Mengingat Rui nggak bisa gambar cowok dengan bener


End file.
